Something to Be Pt One
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: New relationships blossom after a disscussion on the roof between two of the Titans. My first fic. Please be kind! RxS BBxRae CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

**Something to Be-Part One**

Chapter One-Questions of the Heart

"Robin?" a concerned voice called.

He turned and smiled at her. "Hi, Star."

"May I sit with you, friend?" Starfire asked, her emerald eyes worried.

"Of course," Robin replied, sounding far away. Starfire quietly observed her friend before retreating into her own thoughts.

Time passed quickly, though it seemed to be going slowly. Star wished to talk to Robin, about anything, even the weather. But she didn't, knowing he didn't want to talk. Something was troubling him, and she wished desperately that he would tell her, but as he was Robin, he wouldn't. Starfire didn't know it, but just her presence made Robin feel better.

_Flashback_

Robin looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. She had been knocked from the air, and he had saved her. She looked back at him, smiling.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire had whispered.

"Anytime," he said, feeling awkward. He set her down gently, and she surprised him by taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

_End of Flashback_

Why was it only she who affected him this way? He had no reaction at all when Raven said his name. Why did he seem to melt every time Star said it? Why could he only think about her? How many times had he lain awake dreaming about the day when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out? And on the other hand, what if she didn't like him back? What then? Starfire would never want to hurt him; whether she had feelings for him or not, he was still her best friend. And, knowing the extent of his stubbornness, he would always be her best friend.

Raven was coming up to the roof to meditate (and escape from Cyborg and Beast Boy's video game obsession) when she noticed Robin and Starfire sitting very close together.

'They're having a moment,' she thought, smiled and then realized what she was doing and went back inside.

"Starfire?" Robin asked timidly, concerned about his friend's silence. "Are you OK?"

"I am perfectly fine, though I thank you for your concern," Star replied, smiling. Robin returned the smile and put an arm around her.

"Wahoo! A new high score! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, get funky!" Beast Boy yelled triumphantly.

Raven rolled her eyes, muttered that Beast Boy and Cyborg were idiots, and went to her room.

"What's her problem?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy was about to answer when the phone in Cyborg's arm rang. It was Bumblebee.

"Hey, Sparky. Wanna get some pizza?" Bee asked coyly. (Cyborg's eyes become little hearts)

"Uh, uh…" he stammered.

"He'll be there," Beast Boy answered for him.

"Dude…how are you ever going to handle a relationship with her if you can't even speak?" Beast Boy demanded after Bumblebee hung up.

By now Cyborg had regained his composure.

"Oh, go kiss Raven," Cyborg said grumpily.

And that shut Beast Boy right up.

'OK, Robin, you can do this, you are the Boy Wonder after all. If you love her so much, she should know the truth. Just say it.'

These and other similar thoughts had been racing around Robin's mind for ten minutes straight.

"Star?"

At the exact same time, she said, "What is bothering you?"

Robin blinked behind the mask that obscured his sapphire-blue eyes. "Nothing," he replied hastily, looking away.

"Don't tell me this is nothing, Robin."

He looked back at her, gazing into her green eyes thoughtfully. "Nothing is bothering me. I promise."

"If nothing troubles you, then why are you so quiet? Please, I will listen to your problems and help in any way I can. Please."

"I don't have a problem, Star," he said, but not in a mean way.

'You shouldn't be lying to her; you love her,' said a nagging voice inside his head.

'But if she hadn't asked what was wrong, I definitely would have told her that I love her,' Robin argued silently with the nagging voice.

'OK, it's now or never,' said an entirely new voice that sounded oddly like Larry.

"Starfire?" he asked again.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to face him.

Robin smiled, leaned in, and kissed her.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review to let me know how you thought I did. Also, if you leave a review, please keep in mind that this is my first ever Teen Titan fanfic. No flames please!**

**-iluvrobbie **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-These Are My Confessions

Starfire was shocked at first but relaxed as the kiss became passionate. Soon she was kissing him back.

"Robin…I do not understand. What was that for?" Starfire inquired softly when they pulled away.

"Starfire, I have _always_ been in l-"

His confession was cut off by the alarm.

"Looks like the city needs us," Robin said, extending his hand to help her up.

'Why did it have to be now?' Starfire wondered.

When the Titans arrived downtown, the culprit had vanished. The police hadn't arrived yet and the Titans were baffled.

"I wonder who it was," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Nothing was stolen," Beast Boy added.

"Not that we know of anyway," Raven corrected darkly.

'That's two mysteries.' Starfire thought. 'What Robin was going to say and who or what caused the alarm to go off.'

"Hey, is it just me, of are Robin and Star acting weird?" Beast Boy asked Raven. When the Titans arrived home, both Robin and Starfire had gone straight to their rooms.

Raven shrugged. "I haven't noticed."

"OK. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It took Starfire quite some time to fall asleep that night, partly because she kept staring at a picture of her and Robin. Cyborg had taken it on Starfire's 16th birthday; right after Robin had given Starfire her present of a silver locket. The picture showed them with their arms around each other, smiling very brightly. And if only the stupid alarm hadn't gone off, Robin might have told her what she'd waited to hear for so long- the fact that he loved her. And then there was the fact that he'd kissed her. She wondered why he had. It was so unexpected, but yet enjoyable all the same. (A/N well of course she enjoyed it. Have you seen Robin?) Glancing at her clock, she realized it was nearly one a.m.

'I had better do the sleeping.'

Hours later, Starfire woke again.

'Great,' she thought.

Then something else occurred to her. Clearly she had to know what Robin had been going to say before they were so rudely interrupted. Yes, that _had _to be the reason why she couldn't sleep. She suspected he couldn't sleep either and was probably waiting for her on the roof.

However, she found that he wasn't. She settled herself, gazing thoughtfully at the perfectly round orb that hung in the sky, feeling very peaceful. Then two arms snaked around her and she turned to see Robin, who smiled.

"I see you were waiting for me, Starfire," he whispered.

"It seems I have been waiting for you for quite some time," she teased.

Robin blushed and a silence fell over the two, though it wasn't an awkward one. It was almost perfect except…

"Star? About what I was going to say earlier…"

"Will you tell me now?" she asked.

He clasped her tighter and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, Robin, I – I love you, too."

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! As always, Read and Review!**

**-iluvrobbie**

**Mercuriancat: Thanks! I appreciate all the nice comments!**

**DeathsLastBreath: OMG! You're one of my favorite authors! I feel so honored that you liked!**

**Simplegrl007: Katie, you rule! Thanks…even though you read this in Jan, LOL**

**MakeLoveNotWar: Thanks! I liked your story, too!**

**Catgirl R and S fan: THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Now That We're Together

Robin kissed her and Starfire sighed against him. It began to rain softly, tickling the new couple. They stood simultaneously, wondering why it was raining. (A/N If you watch W.I.T.C.H you can blame Irma, LOL) Robin grinned, picked her up ("Robin!") and brought her inside.

The next morning when Cyborg and Beast Boy came into the living room of Titan's tower, they saw Robin and Starfire curled up on the couch together, using Robin's cape as a blanket. Both noticed the fact that Robin's mask was loosely crumpled in his left hand. Cyborg clapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth to keep him from saying anything stupid.

"We should play a computer game instead. I have the CD-rom of Mega Monkeys 6," Cyborg said, not waiting for an answer. He pushed Beast Boy down the hall.

Robin stirred slightly and blinked, wondering why he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered that he and Starfire had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head was lying on his chest and she was smiling in her sleep.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't ever leave me," Robin whispered. He felt that his life was finally coming together, something it hadn't since he became the Boy Wonder. He had his girl, his friends and he loved leading the Titans. He just hoped nothing changed, as things did have a tendency to go down the drain for him.

While Robin was thinking this, Starfire had woken up. She greeted him with a soft kiss.

"Morning, Robin," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"You have the most beautiful eyes, my Robin," she murmured, gazing into them.

"Why thank you."

Starfire gave him another kiss but hastily broke away when Raven walked in.

"Really didn't need to see that so early," she muttered as she made herself some herbal tea.

And so began another day in Jump City.

Sometime around noon the alarm went off again. Yet when the Titans got to the crime scene, they saw no criminal.

"Who keeps setting off the alarm when nothing's going on?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"No, something's going down. My sensors are state-of-the-art, remember? We just can't see what's going on." Cyborg said.

"Then why do all the clerks at nearby stores report nothing stolen?" Raven asked dryly.

"Raven's remark is true," Star stated quietly.

"Maybe it was an invisible zombie," Beast Boy suggested.

"And maybe I'll join a cheerleading squad," Raven snapped. "Get real."

"Beast Boy's got a point," Robin mused.

"Man, there is no such thing as an invisible zombie!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy looked highly annoyed.

"No, but the crook could be cloaking himself; it's common criminal knowledge.

"But no one knows cloaking technology better than-"

"Slade," Robin finished.

Over the next few days, Robin developed a hypothesis. His theory was that Slade had not one but two new apprentices.

"My guess is that after he helped us defeat Trigon, he discovered these two that had some talent or other and got them on his side. He's probably hacked into our computer system to make the alarm go off just to annoy us and-"

"Make him shut up," Cyborg mumbled to Star.

"Robin. Shopkeepers _send_ us reports of break-ins. Slade probably is cloaking himself and whatever help he has," Starfire said gently.

"Sounds too simple for Slade," Robin said, mostly to himself.

"Simple! My head is _aching_," Beast Boy whined.

The next day at breakfast, the TV screen flickered on by itself and the image of a pretty African-American girl came into focus.

"Hey, Sparky. Titans."

"H-h-hi, Bee."

Kindly pretending she hadn't noticed Cyborg's stuttering, Bee continued, "Can I come and visit? Aqualad, Speedy and the twins are driving me crazy. Batgirl just joined our team and they're fighting over her like she's the only girl on Earth."

"Babs?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, please? They won't even notice I'm gone."

Cyborg looked at Robin pleadingly.

"Fine," Robin said, and turned his attention back to Starfire.

"I'll be there in an hour or two. Thanks again; you guys are way cool."

Cyborg was on cloud nine for ten minutes before Raven pointed out that someone had to prepare a room for Bumblebee's visit. Cyborg scurried off, metal clanging loudly in the hallway.

"Bumblebee's smart; maybe she can help with this whole mystery thing," Beast Boy said, speaking much more thoughtfully than usual.

"What?" he demanded, noticing Raven's violet eyes staring at him.

"Nothing," the empath said, though if you looked carefully at her you would see crimson staining her pale gray cheeks.

The next few days passed without much excitement. Raven and Beast Boy took to hiding in their rooms from Robin and Starfire and the newer couple of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Cyborg had worked up the courage to ask her out and she'd accepted.

On Thursday, the alarm went off.

The call was a burning forest. The Titans set about putting it out when they saw the two girls. They were about 16 years old, 5'7" and standing in a clearing. One had ruby-red hair and the fire was coming from her hands. The other had blue hair and had control over water. (A/N I'm a HUGE W.I.T.C.H fan, LOL)

"At last, we meet face-to-face, Titans," snarled the redhead. "My sister and I are your sworn enemies. We serve the all mighty Slade!" (A/N Stupid girl, isn't she?)

"Jupiter, shut up!" roared the other, and smarter, girl. "Attack!"

They charged towards the Titans.

"Titans, go!" shouted their leader, who I must say is impeccably handsome.

Even though it was six against two, the Titans were evenly matched against their opponents. These girls were powerful. It was a narrow victory for the Titans.

Back at the Tower, everyone voiced the opinion that Jupiter was a nutcase.

"Why would she come out and say that so easily?" the Goth member asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter. We have to find out what they were after," Robin said, slamming one fist into the other.

"They wanted to get our attention," Cyborg remarked.

"Tomorrow is another day," Starfire said wisely and the Titans drifted off to sleep.

**Well, what did you think? Don't worry if the Slade and his new apprentices didn't make much sense; it will be cleared up in later chapters. Beast Boy and Raven will be more evident in the next chapter; don't worry BB/Raven fans! As always, drop me a line!**

**-iluvrobbie**

Chapter 4-Violets and Emeralds

Slade and his new apprentices kept quiet for a few weeks. In the mean time, two things happened. Even though Robin had thought he'd realized there were more important things in his life (like Starfire, for example) he quickly became obsessed again. It fell on Starfire's shoulders to try and convince him to relax. One night she found him in the evidence room, hunched over every scrap of information they had on Slade. Gently, she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed her thumbs in small circles.

"You're so tense," Starfire whispered, her breath warm on his ear. Robin spun around in his chair, causing Star to fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you stay with me? I don't deserve you," he said quietly.

Starfire sighed, running her fingers through his ebony hair. "My Robin, do you want to do the 'breaking up'?" she asked sadly.

"Never," he said sincerely.

"Then why do you ask such questions?"

"Every good thing that happens to me goes away sooner or later. It's always my fault that they go away, too. I just don't want you to get hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Violets and Emeralds

Slade and his new apprentices kept quiet for a few weeks. In the mean time, two things happened. Even though Robin had thought he'd realized there were more important things in his life (like Starfire, for example) he quickly became obsessed again. It fell on Starfire's shoulders to try and convince him to relax. One night she found him in the evidence room, hunched over every scrap of information they had on Slade. Gently, she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed her thumbs in small circles.

"You're so tense," Starfire whispered, her breath warm on his ear. Robin spun around in his chair, causing Star to fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you stay with me? I don't deserve you," he said quietly.

Starfire sighed, running her fingers through his ebony hair. "My Robin, do you want to do the 'breaking up'?" she asked sadly.

"Never," he said sincerely.

"Then why do you ask such questions?"

"Every good thing that happens to me goes away sooner or later. It's always my fault that they go away, too. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You won't hurt me," Star replied confidently.

"How do you know?" Robin countered defiantly.

"I trust you, my Robin." It was the way she said it that made him melt. After everything he'd done (intentionally or not) she still chose to have faith in him. Robin kissed her as if to say, "Thank you for being, well, you."

A little green fly laughed and buzzed out of the room.

A minute later, back in human form, Beast Boy walked smack into Raven.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Sorry," he squeaked, slightly afraid of what she might do.

"We shouldn't try to walk in the dark," Raven said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Are you…laughing? Only cuz if you are, you have a beautiful laugh," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Raven blushed, even though he couldn't see it.

A clock chimed midnight.

"It's late," Raven remarked.

He walked her back to her room and Raven did something unlike herself-she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

The next day, Beast Boy blushed every time he saw Raven.

"What's with you two?" Cyborg asked, tearing himself from Bumblebee, hard as it was for him.

"I dunno. Last night she came outta no where and kissed me."

"Weird."

"Um, Raven? About last night…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"What about it?" Raven countered coyly, not sounding like herself one little bit.

"What was it for?"

"I'm not sure. When Trigon was defeated, I discovered I could use my emotions without things blowing up. I'm just trying to figure them out. I feel care-free and like bursting into song and I don't _know _what that means-"

Beast Boy restrained his laughter. "Raven, you're _happy_."

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Happy wears a pink cloak and thinks she is a cheerleader. I don't do happy, Beast Boy. You of all people should know this."

"Maybe you didn't before but you can now. If you can feel things without dangerous consequences, why not go for it? There's no point in having friends to share your life with if you won't let yourself feel, Raven. It's your natural instinct to hide your emotions, but now you don't have to."

Raven considered this. "I've never been…happy… before."

Beast Boy smiled. "Now you can be free."

And with that, he reached for her hand, pulled her to him, and laid a very gentle kiss on her lips.

"Robbie…" Starfire sang, bursting into his room.

"I'm in trouble now," he mumbled to himself.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" Robin asked innocently.

"Out," Starfire replied vaguely.

"Specifically, Star."

"Dancing," she said quickly, hoping he'd agree before he realized what she'd said.

"Star," he groaned. "I don't dance."

"You did once."

"Ah, but that was different, sweetheart."

Starfire pouted for a minute. "Shall we go to the theater of movies?"

Robin gave in on that one; the next idea she offered could be so much worse. "OK, I can do that. But what should we see?"

Starfire started to say she wanted to see Fantastic 4, but was interrupted by the alarm.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled, rushing into the living room.

The others tumbled out of their rooms, Raven and Beast Boy looking slightly embarrassed and standing much closer together than usual.

"Yo, guys, are you seein' this? It's Slade's nutcase apprentice."

"Well let's go now before she gets away!" Beast Boy cried impatiently.

'Where's the other new apprentice?' Starfire wondered as they arrived on the scene. She didn't have time to ponder this as Cinderblock came out of nowhere.

The Titans split up to fight the villains.

At one point, Starfire was hit by Jupiter's firebolts, leaving a nasty burn and causing her to fall, but Robin caught her bridal-style and set her down.

Just as the Titans were gaining the upper hand, Jupiter and Cinderblock vanished.

"Cowards," Raven grumbled.

"We'll never win if they don't finish a fight," Robin said, also grumbly.

"Fear not, friends, victory will be ours," Star said cheerfully, eternally the optimist.

The next second, she was gone.

"STARFIRE!"

**Hmmm…what will happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and see…I type faster if I have more reviews…**

**-iluvrobbie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Plan Revealed

Starfire had been snatched up by Jupiter, who, for some reason, had realized that the way to Robin's heart was through Star. Ever since Jupiter and her sister Saphira had become his apprentices, Slade had drilled his one goal into them over and over-Robin's destruction.

'So, if I get her, Slade will be pleased,' Jupiter thought.

It was a stroke of genius even she hadn't expected from herself.

"Excellent," Slade murmured. "Jupiter, you will be rewarded. Saphira, bring me the drink you've prepared. (A/N Saphira is pronounced Suh fear uh)

"Master, it is not quite ready yet," Saphira squeaked.

"I gave you an order," Slade snarled.

Saphira scooted off, Jupiter in tow.

"Let-me-go!" Starfire yelled.

"Tell me, pretty one, do you really think I'm going to do that?" Slade asked in a deadly whisper.

She stopped struggling and tried a different angle.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Use you to get to Robin, of course."

'Robin,' Star thought. 'If only there was some way I could reach him.'

Back at Titan's Tower…

Robin was pacing back and forth, thinking (of course) that everything was his fault.

"Chill, man. We'll get her back," Cyborg said.

The others nodded. (The others: Beast Boy, Raven, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mos and Menos)

"We have to find her!" Robin yelled like his fellow Titans didn't already know that.

"Robin," came the voice that haunted Robin's dreams.

Everyone glanced up, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"It's really very nice to see you all again."

"What have you done with her?" Robin demanded.

"Come and see for yourself," Slade replied and his image left the TV screen.

Cyborg went over and hit a few keys. "They're in the old warehouse on Adams Street."

"Let's go."

In the mean time, Starfire was still trying to escape from the buckles that held her in place, pinned against the wall. Her starbolts were useless.

"You see, dear child, after I helped you and your pathetic friends defeat Trigon, I needed to reestablish myself as the most ruthless villain around."

Starfire rolled her eyes, but Slade didn't notice.

"So, lucky for me, I came across Saphira and Jupiter, struggling to stay alive. I recognized their potential and offered them a proposition. They accepted, and I trained them to use their powers to their full extent. In the meantime, I did some research and discovered when fire and ice are mixed in the exact right proportions, it makes the drinker very powerful. And now, the very drink that will make me powerful enough to defeat you and your worthless friends is on it's way to me, thanks to my dear Saphira. Then, since I have you, Robin will be forced to become my apprentice yet again. I'm so very brilliant, aren't I?"

"Why do you want Robin so badly?"

"Because there is no good and evil. There is only power and those not intelligent enough to use it are fools. Robin is no fool. After all, he did make you his girlfriend."

Starfire zapped Slade with her eyebeams.

"You'll pay for that," Slade snarled, standing.

Then they heard sounds of a scuffle.

"Jupiter, Saphira, go and fight!" Slade commanded.

The two ran out, but not before giving Slade the mixture of fire and ice. He drank it in one gulp.

"Listen dear child, as your friends are blown into pieces. My apprentices will win."

Starfire frowned, but didn't dare to hit him with her eyebeams again, frightened he might hurt her and force Robin to watch or some equally horrible thing like that.

Instead, she asked a question.

"Why did our alarm system go off when no one was present at the supposed scene of the crime?"

"Oh, that was the work of Saphira. Intelligent girl, she is. Some day I might make her my bride. My hope was to get Robin on my trail again, slowly tearing himself away from his pathetic team-and you, pretty one."

Robin broke through the door, bo staff in hand.

Robin! Starfire screamed in his mind.

His eyes noticeably widened behind his mask.

Star? His voice echoed in her mind. Since when can we speak telepathically?

I do not know. Listen, whatever you do, don't sacrifice yourself for me. He wants you to be his apprentice.

(A/N When they talk telepathically, it will be between these thingies Blah blah blah)

**Hello, all my loyal fans! Crickets chirp Anyway, leave me a review…or send me money (I like both) **

**-iluvrobbie **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Bond

"I see you've discovered how deep your bond actually goes. Excellent," said Slade.

_How does he know? _Starfire asked.

_Not sure, _Robin replied.

"Let her go!"

"I will, but only if you will once again be my apprentice. If you agree, I'll let her go unharmed. Attack and I'll destroy her."

Robin set his bo staff down.

"I thought you'd see things my way," Slade said, rather smugly. "As I'm in a generous mood today, I'll allow you a few moments to say goodbye."

Slade pressed a button on his control panel and Starfire was released.

Slade left to watch the fight that was raging between Titan and apprentice.

Starfire ran and threw herself into Robin's arms.

"Glad to see you, too," he chuckled.

"Robin, this is not the time for the jokes!"

"It'll be OK, sweetheart. I've got a plan."

Star looked up at him, eyes full of tears. "Did you not think I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can. But I just prefer to be your protector."

"I would've been O the K. But you just had to be the hero."

"It's what I do," Robin reminded her gently. "Look, Star, I have no intention of serving Slade. This is what you've gotta do…"

"You've had enough time," Slade snarled, reentering the room.

"I love you," Starfire reminded Robin.

"I love you, too. Whatever happens."

"Whatever happens," she agreed with a watery smile. She gave him a long squeeze, and a gentle kiss. Starfire hesitated, reluctant to leave.

"Go back to your friends, unless you wish to be my apprentice as well."

Starfire glanced back at Robin, a sad look in her eyes.

Robin stared at the ground, hating Slade.

"Cheer up apprentice. Once we've taken Jump City I might allow you to keep her."

Robin clenched his fists, fighting to control his anger.

"People aren't things. You can't own a person," he spat, not able to keep it retained any longer.

Slade merely shrugged. "Now, go suit up and help your fellow apprentices."

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you being so obedient all of a sudden? You never used to do anything so willingly."

"You didn't hurt Starfire. I'm grateful," Robin said, quite convincingly.

"As you should be," Slade snapped.

_Now, Star! _Robin yelled through the bond.

The Titans had kicked the apprentices' butts, helped by the added power of Aqualad, Speedy, and the twins. Bumblebee quickly tied them up and left Speedy to watch them. He pulled put his mirror, admiring his hair.

Aqualad sighed and helped Star open the door, the others following close behind.

Immediately Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Mos and Menos attacked Slade. Starfire flew to Robin's side.

"I did well, yes?"

"Perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. Those two are going to be a lot of trouble when they wake up."

"Do not worry; Bumblebee has left Speedy in charge."

"I don't even wanna think about it."

Starfire, seeing that Slade was weakening under the attack of all seven teen heroes, looked at her boyfriend thoughtfully.

"We cannot let them have all the fun," she pointed out. The two joined the battle that was raging, the nine surrounding Slade in a tight circle. Slade pushed his way out.

"This is not where our battle ends, Titans," he sneered, vanishing into a secret room in his lair.

"Well, looks like that's settled," stated Bumblebee.

"For now, anyway," Aqualad added darkly.

"Hey, let's get some waffles!" Cyborg yelled happily. He and his fellow Titans walked towards the exit, all except for three. Raven hung back with Robin and Starfire, who were looking at each other fondly.

"Ahem," she said in her usual monotone.

Robin tried to contact her silently through the bond they'd made when she'd entered his mind, but found he couldn't.

"I gave my part of the bond I shared with Robin to you, Starfire. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"But-"

"You love him; you need him. I don't."

"Then will you be connecting Beast Boy and yourself with a similar 'bond?'" Starfire inquired.

"Yeah, what's with you and our resident grasstain?"

Raven blushed ever so slightly. "He's actually very sweet."

Robin and Star began laughing. The three walked out to join their friends, only to Speedy whispering to his ...bow?

"Yes, I've always secretly liked…Oh, hey guys," he said nervously.

"We are to join the others for the waffles, friend. Do you wish to come along?"

"I-uh-no," Speedy wailed, pulled a teddy bear from his quiver, and ran off.

"This is an Earthly custom, yes?" Starfire wanted to know.

"No," Robin replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders. They waited for Raven to head out to the T-car.

"So, about this bond…" Robin began nervously.

"I believe since Raven felt it necessary to give us the 'bond', it means we are truly meant for one another. Perhaps this connection we share is what allows me to sense when you are feeling a particularly strong emotion. It has happened, even just as you were standing and hating Slade. On the whole, however, it seems to be a useful tool."

"I like the idea of us being meant for each other. It gives me something to hold on to," Robin said softly.

"We will always have each other, my Robin," she replied, and kissed him.

Fin

**So…what did you think? Please tell if you thought it was good or if it sucked. Don't worry that I've left you hanging; I will try to post Chapter One of the sequel by next Saturday.**

**-iluvrobbie**


End file.
